Through the Wind and Rain
by bebopin
Summary: A collection of NaruSaku Drabbles. 6th - Let me explain your Birthday Blues. You say your exsistence doesnt matter, but I have a few choice words about that...
1. Banter

AN: Hey guys, I havent uploaded in awhile but ive got alot of stories needing to be finished, sittin' around on the o' laptop. So heres one, a oneshot for all the Narusaku-ians out there.

This ship hit me like a ton ofbricks back in Febuary and ship Zutara sank ( Im still on the island of zutara, dont worry) Narusaku has become my new obsession. Enjoy this one shot, and dont worry, Theirs plenty more where this came from!

* * *

" Hey Naruto"

"Merph"

"Naruto, Wake up"

"No"

"Naruto, its time to wake up and I need to ask you an important question"

"Am I in trouble"

"It depends on if you answer it correctly"

"I love you, credit cards in the wallet, sorry I didn't do the dishes last night, and Its your turn to make the bed…right?"

"I love you too, ill make the bed, and I have your credit card."

" Oh yeah…Why?"

"Because last time you were entrusted with the card, you bought 10 pounds of carrots, 30 cases of pickles, and, God knows why, a set of garden gnomes."

" But its was all on sale!"

"Just because its on sale doesn't mean you buy it. Remember what we went over?"

"Oh yeah…"

"So About that question.."

" Fire away my beautiful sakura-chan!"

" Ive been thinking. Weve been married for quite some time, 5 ½ years almost…"

" That's odd, it seems longer…OUCH Sakura-chan why'd you do that?!"

"Because you're an idiot"

"Am not, Hokage's aren't idiots!"

"Which just goes to show that there are exceptions to every rule"

" Ouch…My feelings"

"Naruto listen, we've been married almost 6 years.."

" 5 ½"

"…together for a lot longer than that, and Ive just been wondering…"

" Sakura, what is that"

"It's a yellow blanket"

"Sakura, Blankets are for babies, we don't have any…"

" Naruto get up you fell off the bed"

"….."

"Naruto get up I know your faking it"

"….."

"Naruto don't make me do it"

"….."

"Im ganna do it"

"…."

" Your asking for it…Naruto! Your drooling on the hard wood floors!"

" Do you think im capable of being a dad?"

" Oh for christ sake, of Course! I wouldn't have married you if I didn't think you weren't capable of producing perfect offspring. That fact that your fairly attractive and have a fabulous ass is only a perk."

" Yeah but what about…"

"That thing wont even come into the equation, you've learned to control it."

"And what about… "

" Your great with them, I mean, you spend at least one night a week at the orphanage making up ninja stories and telling them they happened to you"

" And…"

" I wouldn't worry to much about that either, Ill take a leave from the hospital"

"…."

"That's covered too,"

"So you think…"

"That you'll make a wonderful, handsome, perfect father? Yes."

"…."

"Ill take that grin as a yes, id love too, besides its alittle too late for doubting now fox, because im already…NARUTO GET OUT FROM UNDER THE BED!"

**The Endof peace**


	2. He Thinks

AN: Hey Guys! Thanks for all the Story alerts on this seires! Im glad you liked the first one. Heres another small simple blurp that I wrote out in a few minutes last night before bed. Enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes, as an elite ANBU officer, Naruto is required to think.

He is required to make life an death decisions, counter attacks, and position a cell accordingly.

But one of the most special things about naurto, one would say, was that he can only use this mechanism under dire circumstance.

During the heat of battle for instance, or intense training sessions.

The truth is, Naruto isn't very witty, intelligent, or poise.

Naruto doesn't have a thinking deck choreographed within his mind, which makes him a prime target for awkward situations and pummels to the head.

Bottom line, Don't ever trust naruto to think.

Ever.

But the truth is, naruto does think about some things.

Things he is passionate about. Like ramen, becoming hokage, his rivalry with sasuke. All of these things can be seen running through his mind 100 miles an hour at any time, these are things he believe he is required to think about.

But there are times, very rare and special times, where naruto will go quiet, and think things without saying them.

These are his very secret thoughts, and they are for him alone.

At any given moment, you would believe that these thoughts are trivial, and redundant. Because he may have born a creative soul, but sadly, no mind to articulate these thoughts. That's what people say. That's what you would believe.

If you were to tell Naruto this, he would laugh and ask what articulate was. And you would give him a pathetic snide because he just proved you right.

But he knows better, because Naruto thinks a lot.

Naruto thinks, that sakura's skin feels like un-rippled water. Velvet to the touch and electrifying to the senses.

Naruto thinks, that her hair is the color of the sky, about 2 hours before dark. Light pastel pink, with flecks of shiny strands connecting her with the heavens.

The first time Naruto saw Sakura cry, was the first time he ever felt like the very sun had fallen from the sky. And he recollected that he would do anything to see her smile again.

Naruto thinks that sakura has a dancers body. And that every move she makes are like notes to a beautiful symphony.

Naruto thinks that her eyes are neither green nor blue, nor a mixture of both. They are the color of hope, and sadness, and loss all rolled into one. And as he once stated to a confused iruka at ichiraku's one evening, 'Her eyes are missing a very important color. Love'

Naruto thinks that whenever he watches sakura pick flowers from a nearby field that she looks a lot like a child. And he is quickly pulled into memories of his days at the academy. Yet just as quickly, he reminds himself as he witness's her break a large boulder into piece with the tip of one finger, that she is not a child. She is all woman, and he remembers why he fell in love with her in the first place.

Naruto thinks that her apartment is far to pink. Everything about it screams the color and it hurts his eyes to be in there for very long. But he then thinks, that when the particular color appears on her cheeks, that it is his favorite shade in the world.

Naruto thinks that her hair must smell of strawberries and vanilla, of blossoms and cherries. And as he holds her close, protecting her from the flying debris of a nearby explosion, that his assumption had been wrong. She smells of earth, and lavender, and pine.

Naruto thinks that her lips must taste like cherries, or bubblegum. Again, he is pleasantly surprised to find that they taste like neither. In fact, they hold only a taste that could seductively be called her own. He thinks this taste is slowly driving him crazy.

Naruto thinks, that as he walks down the gloomy streets of konoha in the midst of a rainstorm, that he is lonely, and lost, and sad.

Then her small hand creeps into his and he cant help but feel over whelmed with 100 million thought per second.

He skin feels like velvet, and her eyes are filled with stars.

Naruto thinks he should say all those things he ponders, but he just smiles and thinks that at this point, He's been thinking way too much.


	3. The Stargazer

I wrote this pretty quick and it came as a spur the moment idea after reading the Great Peanutbutter126's new story Ice Cream ( Why are you reading my fic? Srly? Go read hers...NOW.)

Inspiration can come in the most obvious of places, neh?

I have several drabbles im trying to get out before the 31st, but ill also take requests, so dont be afraid to ask!

Well, Enjoy!

* * *

She found him stargazing.

"Naruto what are you doing, I've been looking for you for the past hour"

Stirring, the ANBU captain sat up on strong, sturdy arms, removing his fox faced mask and giving her a dreary grin.

" Sorry Sakura-chan, I must have lost track of time, Did I miss dinner?"

She took a seat to his right and stretched out on the cool summer grass, stripping her shoes to feel its soothing sensation between her toes. Grinning, the girl just shook her head.

"No, I had dinner with Ino remember? I picked you up something though, It might be chicken curry…"

She let a sly smile cross her features while her eyes caught a glimpse of his forlorn sigh

" Or it might be Miso ramen with extra sprouts…I dunno I don't remember"

Naruto instantly perked up "Sakura your so great, I think the best thing that ever happened was you moving into our apartment…"

Sakura's fist balled as she let it rake against the top of his head. " If I remember correctly I was forced to move in when you were in critical condition after that one mission…and considering I'm more like your house maid, your being 23 and all makes it all the worse"

" Ok Ok I get it" He pouted and allowed himself to once again take refuge on his back, using his hands as a pillow. "Shikamaru doesn't know what he's missing, The stars are much more fun to watch than those boring clouds"

Sakura followed suit and laid beside him. " I dunno I think both are pretty boring." She made a face which naruto uncannily heard.

"Aw don't knock it till you've tried it, See there, that one the one that looks like a snake, well that's draco, the dragon, " using his finger as a pointer, Naruto moved his hand across the sky "And there, see that's supposed to be a scale, And over there, its kinda tucked on the horizon, that's the Gemini, its supposed to be twins, but I think it looks more like a box"

Sighing contentedly, Sakura listened to him rant on, enjoying the quiet night beside her best friend and roommate.

"And Right there, is my second favorite constellation, See, it's a Fox…" He Paused, returning his hand to behind his head " Like me…"

Smiling softly, sakura hiccupped.

Arching her elegant brow, she turned to nudge naruto, cocking her head to the side. "Well what's your favorite one, if the fox is your second?"

Opening his mouth to quickly answer, he just as hastily shut up, and quipped as his muscles tensed.

Sitting up, Sakura gave him a wanting glare before laughing and bruising him with a fist to his arm.

"Comon' tell me, What's your favorite."

Twitching a bit before eyeing her wearily, he sighed and returned his eyes to the sky.

" Well you see the fox there. He is sitting right under my favorite one…"

Another silence overtook them, and sakura was ready to give him another whack before he beat her to it.

"…it's a cherry tree"

Tightening up, Sakura let a intake of cool night air fill her lungs quickly before the heat could rush to her cheeks. Shifting a bit, her eyes would stayed locked on the sky as she felt his turn to look at her face.

Sakura began chewing on her bottom lip, hands nervously tugging on the fabric of her ANBU uniform

She heard him grunt, then felt his eyes leave her.

"Well…" She began with a quaky breath. " I quite like the fox myself."

Silence.

Naruto sat up and leaned over her, a puzzled look upon his face. His eyes then clashed with her own and she could have sworn, looking into them, that it was mid-day.

But as his expression changed, she let a nervous smile form on her lips.

And once again, She found him star gazing.


	4. The Other Side of this Life

Another short one, I promise, Ill get a longer one out soon, its just these are so much fun!

Well, lets say the italicized and sort of a naration by sakura.

Grey's Anatomy, thank you for the inspirations. I love your pointless banter!

* * *

_In the hospital, time loses all meaning. In the midst of sutures, and saving lives... the clock ceases to matter. 15 minutes... 15 hours, inside the hospital, the best surgeons make time fly. Outside the field, however, time takes pleasure in kicking our asses. For even the strongest of us, it seems to play tricks. Slowing down... hovering... until it freezes. Leaving us stuck in a moment, unable to move in one direction or the other_

Sakura slowly stumbled from the hospital doors into the cool, open night. Most would intake the air, and sigh loudly and claim that they were glad to be away from work. Most would run home to a loved one, and fix dinner and wash the dishes and do all that load of garbage that women tend to do. But most people, are not Sakura Haruno.

Her aqua eyes danced over the late night street and its empty, lifeless being, ready to devour the medical ninja with no mercy. That is, until they fell upon the road's only streetlamp, giving light to a small, occupied bench huddled in front of her work. Lips curling into an aggravated snarl, she began scuffing towards the bench, swaying a bit from the 26 hour shift she just pulled, tongue flicking over her lips. Sakura's fist reared its ugly face and came down fast.

Instead of connecting with the skull, it connected with the soft flesh of his hand, her intended blow ripped mid-air from its flight. Growling, she stomped the ground with her foot, putting a good indent and crack in the earth.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Bad day at work?" His eyes were closed, ANBU mask sitting defiantly on his stomach. Slitting a lid, she shuddered as his array of sky blue orbs began taunting her idly, a bit seductively to the playful nature of the person before her.

"Why are you here"

He sat up and stretched, his hand still gently grasping her wrist.

" I was a jerk, Sometimes best friends can be jerks, but that doesn't mean you stop talking to them"

There was a pregnant pause, before he cocked his head to the side, pursing his lips together softly.

"You get that I'm saying sorry right?"

Sakura eyed him wearily, his coy antics plucking her strings with delicate movements, and touches.

"You yelled at me, then walked away, and now you show up here…"

"Of course I showed up here" He interrupted "Why wouldn't I? You don't trust me Sakura-chan?"

"I do" She shifted, moving to his left side and sitting down defeated.

"Good, because its not good to be untrustworthy of your knight in shining armor"

She felt a smile creep onto her lips before she nudged him playfully

"I'm a Surgeon, a medical Ninja, a doctor, the best in the world, I'm the one that does the rescuing. Your not my knight in shining whatever"

"Comon' lets go home before the dinner I cooked gets tired of being reheated."

"You have your own place you know, you could go there, and not cook me dinner. Your always here, always there, all the time, always saying things."

" If I didn't cook, you'd starve"

"I have cereal"

Standing, she began the trek home, leaving him scrambling after her in a flurry of movement.

" Wait, Wait, I have a mission tomorrow, and your couch is comfy, and for the record, I am your knight in shining whatever"

Sakura made a noise, that sounded similar to air being let out of a tire.

"Aw common', This Sakura, what we have, its forever, That's my bench, that's from now on, and you can expect it, trust me to be there, 'cus I'm ganna show up, every time. Even if I yell, or you yell, I'm always ganna show up."

She paused in her steps, and turned to face him with an emotionless glare, reaching up, she fixed the collar on his vest and sighed.

Smiling, she reached for his hand. "Comon' Naruto, lets go home"

_At the end of the day, when it comes down to it, all we really want is to be close to somebody. So this thing where we all keep our distance and pretend not to care about each other, it's usually a load of bull. So we pick and choose who we want to remain close to, and once we've chosen those people, we tend to stick close by. No matter how much we hurt them. The people that are still with you at the end of the day, those are the ones worth keeping._

_And sure, sometimes close can be too close. But sometimes, that invasion of personal space, it can be exactly what you need._

Did you enjoy? Then TELL ME! *commentplease!*


	5. Fall for You

Naruto sat, limbs entangled through the decorative rails that traced the old bridge that housed the very memory of his genin team. Seat shifting to find a comfortable position, he let his tongue snake over chapped lips while eyes flickered with an incandescent twilight to the waters underneath him. Cheek twitching, he lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head while feet rocked back and forth, suspended in air.

Inhaling deeply, Naruto reached beside him and picked up a seemingly blank piece of paper. Unfolding it, he read it one more time, adding to the uncountable number of times that had already been achieved.

"Dear Sakura-chan,"

That was as far as he always seemed to get, forever the one line guy, the aloof ANBU with the uncanny ability to always say the wrong things at the wrong time.

Rolling his shoulders, Naruto eyed the crumpled paper once again, before snarling and balling it in his fist. Throwing the paper hatefully into the water, he grasped the bridge railing hard, brain frustrated to the point of facing another failure.

For awhile, he watched it follow the small creeks path. Rushing with the current and swaying with the waters almost invisible pull. Sighing deeply, Naruto bumped his forehead against the wood and casually laid back against the bridge floor.

It wasn't long after he got lost in the stars, that he heard the familiar scuff of a wayward colleague, coming to greet him at their normal spot.

"That sounds like the haggard foot stomps of a sakura-chan just off a 24 hour shift."

That earned him a swift shot to the head.

"What's wrong, You look like someone just kicked your kitten." She asked

Naruto couldn't help but grin as Sakura scooted close, taking the same position as him upon the bridge.

"Nah," He quipped, letting her grab his arm and hug it close to her chest. " I'm just thinking…" Wincing, Naruto knew instantly that the answer he gave, wouldn't fly.

"Well Don't hurt yourself Mr. Thinker, I wouldn't want to see you accomplish something by actually thinking about it…" She paused, tucking on his arm playfully "Versus the actual way you tend to do things, by pulling that trigger finger."

Sakura then grabbed his hand and began playfully inspecting it.

"Wanna get a drink?" He asked, keeping a close eye on her investigation.

Her face scrunched towards the left "No, lets just go home and grab something to eat on the way, I had kind of a hard day at work."

Sitting up, Naruto arched an eyebrow, initially telling her to spill.

"It was nothing, I just…" she paused as her eyes flickered back and forth between the sky and his face.

" I messed up a diagnosis. I told someone they were going to be fine. But they weren't. They weren't fine and its my fault."

Reaching down, Naruto scooped her up in one quick motion, cradling her in his arms.

" Ive messed up so many things. I spent my entire genin career hoping I could just keep getting saved. That every time I was in trouble, Sasuke would just jump in and be my prince. Then he almost killed you, and I knew I was weak, and stupid and pathetic. So I trained, and you left.

"I spent half of my medical internship chasing after the man of my dreams and leaving for missions, only to finally bring him home and watch him run off with someone else. And then you become ANBU captain, and I'm just starting my residency. I cry and struggle and get so many things wrong. I'm just so scared., and I think subconsciously, that fear has been running my life and making a lot of decisions for me. Protecting me from making a wrong choice that I cant escape from, or cant fix. I've spent my entire, worthless life being protected, wanting to do things for myself, but Now…

She inhaled a deep and frustrated breath. "Even my head is keeping me from becoming stronger."

The entire spurt seemed to tire her out, because she deflated into his arms after it. Setting his chin on the top of her head, Naruto clutched her tightly.

"We are a different breed of person. We spend most of our lives helping people" he found himself murmuring "But the bad thing is, we're always helping people… and sometimes even when we're trying to help, we do more harm than good. And then the guilt rears its ugly head. What you do with that guilt is up to you. We're left with a choice. Either let the guilt throw you back into the behavior that got you into trouble in the first place, or learn from the guilt and do your best to move on."

Leaning back, he gave her a big grin and let his eyes cast over her face in a sincere gesture, only what he found was a twisted look of nervousness and fear. Creasing his brow in worry, Naruto moved forward.

"Sakura-chan, Im sorry…"

"When did you fall in love with me Naruto…"

Choking back at the sudden abruptness of her question, his body tightened, and the man found himself reaching nervously to scratch the back of his head.

"Well…" He shifted nervously, at a loss. Searching quickly for an answer.

" I guess, I'm not sure. I've loved you since forever, but…"

She seemed to go a bit paler, and he noticed her fist clenched along her sides.

"Everyday" He said with an uncertain tone. "Yeah, Id say, Everyday."

Face scrunching together, she looked up and into his cascading blue eyes, shining with a certain aloofness, his smile airy and sweet.

"I don't understand"

" I fall in love with you everyday…" Laughing he leaned forward and stood up, offering her a hand. "Who wouldn't? A Girl like you, Well, Is impossible to find."

Glaring up at him, she smiled softly while slipping her hand into his own.

And as she was pulled into his embrace, Sakura breathed him in, and he smelled of ramen, and beginnings, and hope.

_At the end of a day like this, a day when so many prayers are answered and so many aren't, we take our miracles where we find them. We reach across the gap and sometimes, against all odds, against all logic, we touch..._


	6. 17 Candles

_Hey guys! Sorry its taken me so long to get up another story, between a serious case of writers block and no internet, its been tough. But Im back on track now and will have the first chapter of a new story ive been working on up by valentines day. This one is going to be a chapter story and might take away from the drabbles, but Ill see what you guys think of it when it hits the net._

As for the story, Im introducing kindof an OC here. Its naruto's dog, Cupid. (comon you KNOW naruto would totaly have an awesome dog) Tell me what you think of him because he will be a major part of upcomming stories and drabbles.

This also is another 'narrative begining' Those tend to make for better stories, but we will se how it fits in here.

Also this is offcialy the longest drabble yet XD So enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_We all get at least one good wish in a year over the candles on our birthday. Some of us throw in more, on eyelashes, fountains, lucky stars. And every now and then, one of those wishes come true. So what then? Is it as good as we hoped? Do we bask in the warm glow of our happiness or do we just notice we've got a long list of other wishes waiting to be wished_

Naruto sat, glaring blindly at the unbelievable sight, sitting on the dinner table before him. Blue eyes flushing about the room with quick, trained movements, unable to process what was going on, nor why. Breathing lowering and coming in short, even breaths, he leaned in close to glare, with fierce and confused blue eyes.

A cake. A brightly decorated cake, complete with the village leaf symbol piped with steady hands on its center, surrounded by bright orange icing and blue swirls.

Being the highly trained ninja he was, Naruto began the automatic assumption that something was very very wrong, and action needed to be taken immediately.

How did this cake get here, in the middle of his kitchen table, at 7:10 pm, October 10th?

And why was his apartment so much cleaner than he thought he'd left it?

Wait. Something clicked. Something about today.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted as a figure barged through the front door with stumbling, clumsy movements. Without thinking, he pulled a shuriken from his belt and charged.

Bold move for breaking and entering, but the yellow haired ninja was confused and tired, definitely not in the mood to deal with anything.

Not today.

"Naruto!" came a familiar feminine shriek, followed by the dropping of several grocery bags and sudden halt to his actions.

"S..Sakura chan?" He questioned, head cocked to the side.

"Damnit Naruto you scared the shit outta me!" She bellowed, giving him a quick slap to the back of his head.

Deflating, the kunoichi looked around and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. " You weren't supposed to be home for another Hour"

Naruto was now sitting on the hardwood floors Indian style looking up and rubbing his new bruise.

"Well, I was tired, so I wasn't ganna turn in my report until tomorrow, Why are you here anyways?" He glared over his shoulder " And why is everything so clean and girly"

This earned him another shot to the head.

"Idiot…" She grumbled. "I just picked up for you, You told me to water your plants and feed your dog, So I cleaned up" A slight heat had risen to her cheeks as she gathered the groceries and sauntered towards the kitchen.

"Besides, I wanted everything clean for when you came home on your birthday. But I guess the surprise is ruined"

An electric shock ran through his body while his blood knotted and stomach clenched.

It was his birthday.

The worst day in the history of Konoha.

The anniversary of the Kyuubi attack.

Running a smooth tongue over his lips nervously, Naruto stood and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing sakura by the hand and twirling her around gently to meet his glare.

"You don't haft too" His voice lacked the gentle appeal he was going for "I don't want to"

Sakura's breath held while the electric sensation of fear reverberated that from naruto entered her system, causing her to drop the spoon which was in her hand.

" I was just going to make dinner…" She said, shaking off the feeling and pushing him away.

"If your making dinner that's fine, but your not allowed to make it if its for my birthday"

A irritated scowl came escaped as she bowed up slightly to the much taller ninja. "And just why not! I mean, I didn't even know your birthday was today until a few months ago!"

"That doesn't matter, My Birthday doesn't matter" He fumed, eyeing her with a now steely and distant gaze.

"And just why the hell not!" Sakura berated him, "You think your too special to have a damn birthday!"

"No!" He shouted, taking a step closer to her " I just don't want one! Don't you ever listen!"

"Not when your making absolutely NO sense! This is ridiculous, I just wanted to give you a cake and make you dinner"

"But its not the Important, Other things are more important right now!"

"Pffft, like what? The sky is blue?! Why does everything need to be more important to you!"

" Oh I dunno Sakura, How about the fact that hundreds of great shin obi lost their lives today? That's not counting the innocent lives are gone. And lets not forget the complete destruction of Konoha, or the death of its Hokage! Yeah, my birthday is much more important than all of those things." His voice was raised while he stepped closer to sakura, hands moving wildly to exaggerate his point. " None of those things matter, but newsflash Sakura chan, What happened today, all those horrible things, Its MY fault! So no, I do not think we should be celebrating my birthday today. Not today, and not ever!"

With that he turned and stormed off, slamming the door to his room and leaving a stunned sakura to glare angrily at the birthday cake, she'd worked so hard to prepare.

About an hour later, a soft knock jolted naruto from his thoughts, Leaning up on the bed, he scrambled around for a shirt before answering it.

Sakura slowly made her way into his room, in her hands a tray of freshly prepared ramen with extra sprouts.

Taking a seat at the edge of his bed, she handed it to him, before meekly turning to face cupid, naruto's white terrier dog.

Taking him into her arms, the dog grumbled, but soon settled and laid down on her lap.

" I know its not as good as ichiraku's" she sighed, "But its my first time cooking ramen, and I wanted to make your favorite."

Naruto just stared down at the steaming bowl with glassy emotional eyes.

"I hate my birthday" he whispered, to no one in particular. "If today never existed…"

Sakura began scooting to the head of the bed, cupid in her arms, until she rested neatly beside naruto, shoulders touching.

"Naruto, sometimes…" She breathed "Sometimes I don't really think that birthdays are really birthdays"

Naruto turned, giving her a rather empty glare.

"Sometimes, I think birthday are more for the people who love you. They are for the people who want you to know they care, and that your really important. Birthdays give us the chance to show you that you are so amazing, and that without you…" She inhaled deeply, and let it out with a small smile " we wouldn't really exist either, would we?"

Naruto's eyes became wide with tears, and finally, he collapsed in her arms.

"If it wasn't for today, Id have a family" he breathed between sobs.

Sakura just gently stroked the top of his head tugging at his strands of bright yellow hair. " Well that's not true naruto, take a look at us, right here. You're my best friend, and together, we make up a pretty good family don't we?"

Naruto leaned back and gave sakura a weak, appreciative smile. "Now, Id ask you to go ahead and eat your dinner, but Cupids already eaten the entire bowl. Even the chop sticks." Looking up at the sound of his name, the small terrier belched loudly as the miso broth dripped from his whiskers. "Sneaky little bastard, I didn't even feel him moving"

This caused naruto to laugh before burrowing his head into sakura's pink hair.

"Comon' naruto, It took me all day to make that cake, and your going to eat at least one piece"

"You made that?" He asked, giving her a quizzical glare while standing up.

"Yup" sakura chided happily, "All for you, so you better like it!" She threatened.

"Don't worry," he said, giving her a toothy grin "Ill eat every bite"

Sakura's eyes followed his movements as he exited the room, a soft blush rising to her cheeks as she stood up to slowly make her way to the kitchen. Turning back, she eyed cupid with caution, who glared back through deep set, coal black eyes. The dog taunted her with a silent message. _' I see the way you look at him' _He seemed to whisper.

Reaching down, she buried her face into white fur and grinned. " It'll be our secret ok?"

Her answer was a large kiss on the face via tongue across her cheek.

"Sakura-chan! Get in here! This cake it great! Its turning my mouth orange!"

Rolling her eyes, she stood up and left the room, Cupid barking at her heels as she did.

_We don't wish for the easy stuff. We wish for big things. Things that are ambitious, out of reach. We wish because we need help and we're scared and we know we may be asking too much. We still wished though, because sometimes they come true._

* * *

_ As always, alittle RxR pease?_


End file.
